


The Limit of Obi-wan

by Mary_Rae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Rae/pseuds/Mary_Rae
Summary: Anakin had no idea why Obi-wan snapped. Maybe the war suddenly became too much for the level-headed Jedi. The toll and loss in this endless war for the kriffing galaxy became a morbid routine that finally pushed him over.But maybe it was the fact that he walked in on him and Padme not 5 minutes ago.You know what, that might have been it.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	The Limit of Obi-wan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoneSilverWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneSilverWolf/gifts).



Anakin had no idea why Obi-wan snapped. Maybe the war suddenly became too much for the level-headed Jedi. The toll and loss in this endless war for the kriffing galaxy became a morbid routine that finally pushed him over. 

But maybe it was the fact that he walked in on him and Padme not 5 minutes ago.

You know what, that might have been it.

Ahsoka was the one to run into a shell-shocked Obi-wan while going to her room for the night. His eyes seemed to be wider than usual. He seemed to be wholly defeated like he just realized some big mystery that nobody should have the answers to. 

“Master, are you alright?” She was worried about the man. Maybe the war finally got to him. She knows that it was catching up to her as well as time went on. Her hand started to inch to her communicator, in the event that help would be needed if he did snap and send the hallway into disarray from a force fueled breakdown.

“Ahsoka, do you think that our life mission is a mistake? Do we sacrifice everything for nothing? I know you would have never left the temple if there was no war” Ahsoka suddenly was struck with the words of her grandmaster. She wondered what his mind was thinking. Before she could answer, Obi-wan asked, “Ahsoka, want to go outside the temple? I know of a great place to eat.”

“Yeah, I would like to.” she felt like she needed to be with him. Maybe if they went out and talked, she could help snap him out of what he seemed to be stuck in. she took the moment to snatch up her communicator. Maybe more people will help. “I need to let someone know where I am thou. Let me just call Cody or Rex. Or Anak-”

“Anakin is involved in something right now. He is very involved! In fact, his hands are quite full right now!” Ahsoka took a step back at his frantic tone. Ok, so Anakin broke Obi-wan. What did Anakin do now?!?! Obi-wan turned around and started walking. “Just follow me. I need to talk to Cody anyway. We do need a ship to get to the place.” 

Asoka followed silently to the hanger, not wanting to leave him alone in his state. Trying to reach out with the force to figure out WHAT was going on. But Obi-wan seemed to be at some sort of peace with the force. Despite his outward appearance of defeat. Obi-wan was just drifting down the hall. Not stopping when his name was called. But saying hello to other masters as he went. And surprising most of them with his haggard appearance. A straight 180 of his usual crisp clean look. Ahsoka became more and more worried as even Yoda looked thrown as he saw his grand padawan. And to Asoka’s dismay, with his 900 years of experience. All he did was walk away faster. As soon as they made it to the elevator, she was desperate to get obi-wan to talk to her.

“I am kinda bummed Skyguy is busy right now. It would have been a fun outing!” She tried to force a clipper tone to try to lighten up Obi-wan’s demeanor of shock. And try to figure out what Anakin kriffing did now. “Hey Master? What is Anakin involved in anyway?“

“Padme”

“What?”

“Last I checked, and I checked 5 minutes ago. My padawan is currently fucking the senator.”

“WHAT!”

“I do need to ask, did you know? You are his padawan after all.”

“I am having a mid-life crisis”

“You are only 18”

“We live in war Master. Life expectancy has gone down.” She felt her blood leave her face as the knowledge of what her master is currently involved in sunk in.

“Ah yes. War. I wonder how they convinced the Jedi to go to war? Asoka, you are still very young, do you remember a time before the war?” he turned to the Tortoga and stared at her as she clasped at her horns. He shrugged and started talking out loud. “Let's see, how did the speech go to convince Yoda? Join the Army, visit exotic places, meet strange people, and then kill them.”

The elevator opened to Rex laying on a crate as Cody was helping him with a burn in his back. It looked like Rex was going to kill Cody with the glare he was leveling at him. Cody in turn seemed to put the bacta on in the fastest way he could. Trying his best to not make eye contact. But failing miserably Obi-wan shooed Cody back as he reached out to the injured clone.

“You could have told me there was a kriffing rip in my bodysuit!” Rex growled. He flinched when Obiwan’s hand was placed over the burn on his back. But he held himself very still when he felt Asoka’s hand touch the burn as well.

“Bad word,” obi wan said.

Before Rex could turn around to fire back at the Jedi, the burn started to blister and heal quickly. After several moments it faded away.

“There, the sunburn is healed.” Asoka was glad she did at least one good thing today. “How did you get a sunburn Rex?”

Rex and Cody both groaned. Apparently today was hell for them as well. Cody informed the Jedi, “We were put at guard duty on top of the hanger. Backs to the sun all day. Rex not notice what happened until we moved 5 hours later.” 

Rex put his hands in his hands “I hate my job”

Obi-wan perked up at that, “Oh, you hate your job? Why didn't you say so? There's a support group for that. It's called EVERYBODY, and they meet at the bar. Speaking of, do you want to join us? We were just going out for a late dinner.” The clones were a little off put at Obi-wans attitude, but immediately were interested ingoing to a bar. They both accepted the invite and Rex put on his armor, with a clumsily patched hole in the back of the chest plate. The group were just going to a speeder when the elevator opened with Anakin and Padme sprinting out in different states of dress. Asoka could not help to notice that Padme was wearing Anakin’s belt, lightsaber still attached. Anakin in fact had no outer robe and his shirt was put on backwards. The sight of the couple kicked her mind into a spiral of confusion that started in the elevator with Obi-wan. Said man did not seem phased that his padawan ran-half naked with his girlfriend through the temple to get to him. The clones were looking at the couple and seemed to connect the dots themselves. Rex looked like he hated his job even more while Cody looked like he needed a drink now.

Anakin stopped in front of Obi-wan, it looked like his mind was swirling with the right thing he could say, “Master, do you hate me?”

“Anakin i do not hate you. I could never hate you. I would kill for you.” his words seemed to calm the couple. Anakin seemed to find relief knowing that his Master does not despise him. “But do keep in mind, If we killed everybody who hates you, it wouldn't be murder it would be an apocalypse. You are a very easy man to hate instantly. You do take a while to grow on people.” 

Padme was shocked at Obi-wans’ words, but Anakin seemed to agree. Obi-wan just turned around and walked to a speeder. He gestured for the group to follow him.” One day, we will look back on this, laugh nervously, and change the subject. But for now, I feel like a kriffing drink.”

“Bad word,” Rex yelled at the Jedi 

Obi-wan just smiled as he hopped into the speeder. Then faced the approaching group “Anakin, i just ask one thing of you and Padme.”

“Anything Obi-wan.”

“First round on you”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to push myself out of my comfort zone on this one. i might make a few more chapters on this one shot if i have some help writing humor.
> 
> Thank you https://lonesilverw0lf.tumblr.com/ for giving me the prompt for this one! it was a bit hard to write, but dang it was fun!


End file.
